The Abnormal Life of Takara
by takarahosaka
Summary: Everything is already fine with he's life and he's happy about it. But everything changed from just a simple (crazy) meeting. A Takara x Kiyomine FANFIC ! hope you like it! happy reading! btw, I made it rated K for some profanities.
1. Chapter 1

Okayyyyyyy, so I know I should be working on my other fanfic but…. Ehehe :' I just can't take my mind off this story so might as well write it. Don't worry it's just a three shots…or not xD I don't know x'D I just want to write this, seriously.

This is a komatta toki ni wa hoshi ni kike fanfic.

Disclaimer: I don't own komatta toki ni wa hoshi ni kike nor it's characters. The only thing that I own is the story of this fanfiction. If you guys know any other story that may seem same like mine then please do know that it's only pure coincidence. I don't copy other's works and dreams :'

This is an au storeeeeeeeeeeeeyyyyyyy! Get ready everyone! Ho ho ho ho ho~~~ 3

* * *

FOREWORD

Takara likes to take a stroll every weekend. Riding his bike he goes round the village where he lives to relieve his stress from his work. He is now currently a 22 year old successful working chef and still a bachelor. He lives by himself in a house that his dad chose (more like insisted) for him, saying that "he'll be violated in any second if he's with a bad neighborhood" and things like "I won't let my little angel be hurt". Oh, come on! He's old now! He knows how to handle things by himself! He's strong and won't be hurt by others easily …not.

.

.

.

Okay, maybe author should've said this a bit earlier than now but, you see minna-san Takara is .. well how do I explain this without me having the fear of dying by his hands? Oh well! As I was saying! Takara is a bit unusual for a normal man, don't get me wrong he doesn't have a sickness or a handicap.

He's just too beautiful for his own good.

.

.

You read it right.

Ever since Takara was born, he's been treated as an angel or a royalty by everyone. And it's because of his beauty: inside and out. He was raised as a righteous person who won't judge, who won't fight with others without a reason and as someone who will treasure what he have: just like what his name means. He got his mother's looks and personality and likewise he also got some of his father's—but not his build.

Because Takara is a petite young man, who have soft features, glowing deer like brown eyes, a very cute button nose, a red as an apple lips, cheeks that instantly becomes tainted with a lovely color of red when he's embarrassed, a soft flowing blonde hair that falls just above his nape. He also had an alluring body that can turn any men crazy and burn women with jealousy.

And because of that his parents are strict at him. No, more like just his father because his mom lets him do what he thinks is right and always supports his decisions. Anyway, he's currently satisfied by the way that he lives right now, though it may lack some thrills or adventures he's just happy that he can do what he wants. And he's also content with his normal life.

…..

Oops.. I think I jinxed it.

* * *

Don't kill me for the short beginning! please T^T


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1: the meeting

.

.

* * *

.

.

It's now past midnight as Takara continued to walk in the path where he lives. He just got his work done and now all he wants to do is to lay down on his bed, relax, take a bath and if he have enough energy; He'd actually want to watch some movie in tv.

Seriously! It's really tiresome to check the inventory of their stocks of ingredients, it's not even part of his job because his job is to cook delicious foods and not that , but he have no choice because one of the new workers messed up the report and it caused a lot of screaming and frustration all over the store that he actually just have no choice but to volunteer to go and remake it because every body's tired (so is he) and turning cranky ( he controls it) and then the rest is history. So now that he finally finished his additional work all he wanted to do is to rest.

All he wanted to do is just that. Just that. Forget the bath thing. Forget the watching plan. All he wants now is just to freaking lay on his bed and close his eyes. But the world is against that, he thinks.

Because right now, he can finally see _His_ house, _which is a good thing actually_, And he can also see a man trying to get in _His_ door. _WHICH IS THE BAD THING_. Because he doesn't know that man and that's also an addition to label what's happening right now as a very bad thing.

Panic run through his veins as he saw the man persistently opening HIS FRIGGIN' DOOR KNOB! OH NO YOU DON'T!

He quickly searched his surroundings to see if he can find a potential weapon against the said man, being as stealthily as possible to not get the strangers' attention. He did found one though! And he's grateful for it; if it's actually anything but a broken plastic fork. He rubbed his palm in his face and mentally killed himself for being so stupid and so unlucky right now! How can someone possibly fend off an enemy with a plastic fork?! And it's broken mind you! How can this village be this clean?! Where the hell are the anonymous trashes?! FVCK GOOD ENVIRONMENT! He's getting rob!

So, he does what mans do in this situation. He held the fork in its' all glory, He gripped it hard even though his hands are sweating like crazy because of nervousness and hold it up in his head. Then he willed his legs to move though his knees are friggin' shaking and runs to where the man is standing, completely oblivious to his presence.

He lets out a weird war cry as he nears the man. Then the man looks at him, alerted and as he was about to stab the man with his 'FORK' he closed his eyes because he doesn't want to see what will happen next because he knew it'll be gruesome and he doesn't like gruesome things, so no. he doesn't look.

He waits for the impact. He waits for the painful scream that is supposed to come. Well, _supposed_.

He opened his eyes. Then he looked up at his front and was meet up with a chest of someone who's completely towering him. Then as slowly as possible he decided to look up, with wide eyes he was stunned at what he sees.

There, in front of him is a heavenly gorgeous man, with exceptionally well sculptured face. An ebony black hair, that sways with the wind. Lips plump, and he swears it's his first time wanting to kiss someone so badly. All in all, all he can say is that the man is holy effin' gorgeous.

While Takara was continuing his gaping at the man, he didn't notice the man's hand working its way up to his chin and all that he knew next is that his mouth is now close and that the man actually got hold of his hand where the fork is currently situated at.

Realization dawned on him at what just happened. And he swears that he can feel his blood going upwards causing him to blush at his stupidity and downward because shit-! He can't believe he stared at a stranger and a burglar at that! While he was still having his internal turmoil, he completely forgot that the man still got a hold of him and the man is now bewildered by the expressions that Takara is currently sporting; one moment he's blushing like mad and then the next he's as white as a paper and right now he actually looks constipated, and at that one he lost his self control and started to laugh like a crazy Godzilla.

Suddenly Takara was out of his bubble and then he looks at the man again and he can see, and feel that the man is now laughing his ass off because of him. Takara's eyes widen and then his facial expression turned into a scowl because! Just because! It's rude to laugh at someone right? Especially if you're a burglar! OHH! THE NERVE!

"HEY!" Takara screeched. He watched as the man abruptly stopped then after some second as he eyes Takara all over he laughs again. Of course, the scowl on his face just got bigger. And he's now pissed off. Big time.

"HAHAHAHA! W-what?" The man answered like nothing is wrong and everything seems so normal. And Takara didn't just tell himself that the man is so cool with his deep voice. _Nope_. Just not.

"Who the hell are you? And what are you doing in front of my house?" Takara proceeded. He must throw away his admiration for the other at the moment because his safety is the first priority of all. He waits for the answer for a minute or so but the man isn't answering his question.

"_Who _are _you_ and _what_ are _you doing_ in _front of my house_?" He repeated his question again, but this time he turned his voice as an intimidating one. Or so he tried. Then the stranger's expression changed then, before he knew it the other is now towering over him in his full height and glory. With eyes that looked straight into his, he spoke.

"Who are you?" He said. Takara has the urged to just friggin' kick the others' shin but he does not. He wants to be civil with the other for some reason. Just—reasons okayyyyyy!

"I'm the one who's supposed to ask that, right?" Takara said sassily. He won't back out just because this man is a giant and he's a midg—(okay sorry can't write that word. It's taboo) he's a bit smaller. Then he sees the man smirk at him.

"_Who are you?_ Answer me." Takara noticed how the other emphasized his question and states his next words with finality. And he also felt it. He felt it. The dangerous aura that was released just now but immediately vanished just like how it suddenly appeared. He gulped, because he thinks his now in deep shit and he's totally scared right now that all he wants to do is to scream for some ones' help and giving the other the satisfaction of seeing him scared and weak. But he doesn't want that so he mans up himself and fixed his expression to a calm one and proceeded to speak like nothing just happened.

"I'm Takara Fujishima now answer my question" He spoke. He figured it's much better to tell him what he wants to know than to get hurt just by resisting. Remember that he's still a chef? He needs his body to work perfectly well, especially his hands.

The man gives him another smirk. Then he bend over a little bit so that he's at the eye level of the shorter male. When they're finally face to face with just centimeters of space between the two of them, he spoke.

"I'm Kiyomine Hosaka. Your new body guard" The man finishes his sentence. He looked at Takara's widen eyes and slightly open mouth. He takes in the other's bewildered expression. He can't believe it. The man that he's supposed to protect doesn't look like a man at all. And for heavens sake he didn't knew that he will look this good in person, except for the small dark circle under his eyes, every thing is perfect. So he smiles. And a playful one.

"Nice working in you" is the last thing that Takara heard as darkness begun to take over his being.

.

.

.

Oh Fudge.

He's Fucked.

* * *

.. Thank you for reading.


End file.
